


Haze (Day 06 of the 30 Day Fic Challenge)

by arlum42



Series: 30 Day Fic Challenge [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the smoke coming from underneath the door?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze (Day 06 of the 30 Day Fic Challenge)

"I'm home!" Blaine called out, twisting the key in the lock and opening the door. 

"Hey!" Quinn called out from the kitchen.

Blaine dropped his bag on the floor and went over to see what she was making.

"That looks great!" he said, peering over her shoulder at the cake she was decorating. He sneaked his hand around her and swiped at the frosting with his finger. 

"Stop it!" she laughed, slapping his hand away. 

"What's it for?" he asked.

"Rachel."

Blaine smiled. "I wish Kurt could bake so well." Quinn was always making cakes for Rachel, just for the sake of making her happy. Even when there was no reason at all. He thought it was very cute, and often decided he'd try to learn to bake too, but he never made it very far because he'd find himself eating the dough when it was still in the bowl. 

"Yeah, well," Quinn grinned. 

"Speaking of Kurt, where is he?" 

"With Rachel," Quinn answered. That was almost always the answer to this question. Unless Kurt was with Blaine. Those two were inseparable. Sometimes Quinn even felt jealous, and then she'd remember that Rachel was as gay as could be and that Kurt was even gayer than that so all was well. She made up for Kurt's shared interests with Rachel for the fact that she could bake one hell of a cake and that there were… things she could do with, or maybe the correct term here would be 'to', Rachel that Kurt couldn't. 

Blaine turned around, heading for his bedroom, and paused when he noticed something odd coming from underneath Rachel's bedroom door. "What's… that?" Blaine asked, pointing to the foggy substance.

"What's what?" Quinn turned around and noticed what he was looking at. "Oh, that," she said, returning to the cake. "Haze machine."

"What machine?" 

"Haze."

"Why in the world do we have a haze machine?!" Blaine asked, amazed that Quinn didn't look like she cared at all.

"Rachel." She didn't need to say more. The answer explained itself. Most odd things around the house could be explained with her girlfriend's name – the trampoline near the sofa whose purpose was to "help put the jump in our step when we just wake up!" (Rachel's words, not the blonde's); the huge Barbra Streisand poster that Rachel claimed was supposed to inspire them to be amazing (Quinn had managed to get her to take it down); the red carpet that ran through the hallway (which Rachel had explained by saying that an acting was a lifestyle, not an occupation, and that they always had to be prepared). The list was endless. 

Blaine decided to take a risk and go peek at what the two divas were doing. Some things were better left unknown with those two, but this he just had to see.  
He tiptoed over to the door. Quinn followed, deciding to take a break from the cookies. She'd been working for hours after the first batch hadn't come out well. The  
two leaned down and pressed their ears to the door. They could make out the two voices but it was hard to hear what was being said. Blaine turned the doorknob very carefully and peered through the crack, Quinn's head right below him. 

The two were performing some scene, both completely into it, so they hadn't noticed their audience. Both Blaine and Quinn didn't recognize it, but it looked like one of the scenes from the hundreds of black and white films Kurt and Rachel would watch on rainy days. Rachel was with her back to the door, looking up at the top corner of the room, which Quinn assumed was supposed to represent some "far away" place like it did in the dramas. Kurt was looking down at his feet. It was a love story. Kurt was telling Rachel that he had to go. Rachel began to cry, telling him that he mustn't leave her here alone. 

Blaine and Quinn actually thought it was pretty good. They had completely forgotten that they were spying, which is why when Rachel turned holding one of the vases from the kitchen wrapped in a blanket and said "How will I raise the baby on my own?" they burst out laughing, shoving the door open completely.

She tried not to break character but Kurt had turned around and the tense feeling of drama had pretty much been ruined. The two frowned.

"Go away! You're ruining everything! We've been working on this for weeks!" Rachel shouted at the laughing pair.

The fact that a misty haze hung in the air around the whole scene only made it even funnier. 

By now Quinn and Blaine were on the floor. It wasn't even that funny anymore, but for some reason they couldn't stop. 

Kurt and Rachel watched them for a minute and then, still frowning, stepped over them and left. 

When he managed to relax Blaine said "They're gonna kill us."

"Well," Quinn grinned, getting up. "Don't know about you, but I've got a vegan chocolate chip cake sitting on the counter so I'm safe." With that she got up and dashed to the kitchen to finish her peace offer.


End file.
